Advance Couple and the Manager
by cornholio4
Summary: After moving to Hoenn Region, Ash Ketchum starts his Pokemon Journey with his manager Meowth and are joined by a girl called May. Advanceshipping. Pic by AdvanceArcy of Deviantart.
1. Prologue

In the Kanto region there exists a small town called Pallet Town, it is known for being the hometown of famed Pokemon professor Samuel Oak. However at the entrance of Pallet Town was a certain Meowth Pokemon that was walking on his hind legs looking tired and hungry. "I have made it to Pallet; maybe there is something here for me..." Meowth said and if you were there you would be surprised that Meowth was speaking in human speech. He was so busy thinking of getting something to eat that he did not notice that in an area filled with houses he had walked into a Mr Mime.

The Mr Mime helped them up while hearing a woman's voice say "oh have you bumped into something Mimey?" Meowth looked and saw a woman with a brown ponytail and a young black haired boy with a yellow and green shirt. "Oh, have you lost your trainer or something or do you have a trainer? You look so famished!" the woman said looking at him in concern. Meowth shrugged of the dirt he got from falling over.

"Name is Meowth and I don't go no trainer, just been me for a long time." Meowth said with the two humans looking shocked and gasped out loud after Meowth spoke to them. "Yeah I taught myself to walk, speak and read like you humans to impress someone I liked but it did not turn out so well." Meowth explained as the woman opened the door to her house inviting him in and Meowth decided it would be a good chance to get something to eat.

Meowth went inside and he noticed the boxes around, "We are getting ready to move soon to the Hoenn Region, my name is Delia Ketchum and this is my son Ash." The woman said showing him to the kitchen where Meowth sat at the table while Delia made him something. Soon enough Meowth was giving a plate of food to eat and he dug in, he could not remember the last time he had a meal like this.

"Hoenn Region huh, I have been around Kanto most of my life so I guess it might be nice to have a change in scenery..." Meowth said trying to act subtle but Delia caught on him and asked with a smile if he wanted to come with them. "Oh really, thank you so much! Been a while since I belonged to group or family!" Meowth said getting excited that his days of searching endlessly for his next meal would be over. "So are you a trainer twerp?" Meowth asked Ash deciding to see what the young boy was like.

"No but I will be starting my journey not long after we move to Hoenn, I plan on becoming the greatest Pokemon trainer ever!" Ash said with a bit of boast and pride to his voice and Meowth thought it over. "Why do you want to be my Pokemon, Meowth?"Ash asked and then Delia laughed as Meowth took on a scowl.

"What and get cramped up into one of those Pokeballs until you need me to fight, no thank you!" Meowth screamed with Ash giving a sheepish apologetic look but Meowth thought of an idea. "But there is something that I can do for us to join forces." Meowth said thinking his idea over while putting his claw to his chin "I have been through Kanto and I have been a spectator to many trainer battles and some Gym battles, if you want I could travel with you on your journey as a manager of sorts."

"Manager?" Ash asked not knowing what to make of that idea nor did Delia or Mr Mime who was eating at the table with Meowth. Meowth sighed as he wondered how to promote his idea to the future Pokemon trainer and thought over what to say.

"I have had to be all kinds of street smart to get by in my life time and through my travels I have done much work but I believe this could be a good career path for me, give it a try and I will do my best to make sure you become a top class Pokemon trainer." Meowth said putting his arm on Ash's shoulder as he got up and walked over to the other end of the table thought Ash still did not look entirely convinced.

"Okay, if you want I could battle for you from time to time but only if you need me to and I mean it when I say no Pokeballs!" Meowth said and Ash began thinking it over. Facing his mum Ash asked what she thought.

"I think it would be good for you to have a new friend to come with you Ash when you start your journey." Delia told her son as he thought it over some more. Decision made he went and shook Meowth's paw.

"You have my word, with me by your side; the Hoenn Region won't know what hit it!" Meowth said with a big smirk on his face. He just might have found his calling!

*AC&TM*

Few days later the Ketchums were packing their things into a truck that would take them to the boat port. "Show off..." Meowth muttered watching Mr Mime carry several boxes into the truck while he was struggling to get one. Meowth then saw Professor Samuel Oak come over with his grandson Gary who was about Ash's age and followed by several girls who were fans of Gary dressed as cheerleaders.

"I do hope to keep in contact with you Delila and good luck in the Hoenn Region Ash; I know good things are in store for you when you start your journey." Samuel said as he noticed Meowth. "So this is the talking Meowth I have been told about, Ash says you are going to be his manager." Samuel said sounding both intrigued and amused.

"That is right; with me to manage him he is going to be a big star in the making." Meowth said with a glare daring him to try and dispute that but Samuel just laughed as he went to speaking to Delia. Ash then saw Gary walk up to him with his cheerleaders.

"We might be having our journeys in different regions but I intend to take Kanto by storm, I hope to hear you doing the same to Hoenn." Gary said offering him a handshake which Ash accepted. Looking at Gary made Meowth think, it might be good for his new client to find a rival to help motivate him into being the best he could be.

Later that day in the Kanto boat port Delia, Ash, Meowth and Mr Mime were waving to their friends from Pallet Town who had came to give their goodbyes, Gary's cheerleaders were even giving their own 'Good Luck Ash' cheer. "Better get used to those cheers twerp, soon enough everyone will be cheering for you!" Meowth said pointing to the waving people. Ash put his arm up and shared a high five with Meowth.

"Hoenn sure hope they are ready for when I start my journey, I am sure I will one day be champion!" Ash said taking one last look of his birth region. His new life begins when they arrive in Littleroot...

 **The pic belongs to AdvanceArcy who I used with permission as well as the one who requested it. I have seen some around so this is my retelling of the Pokemon anime only retold my way using elements from the games I have as well as the manga I have (including the first two volumes of the Pokemon Adventures anime). Also I will be mostly creating my own stories based on what happens in the games and some things from the manga (I may also be revealing somewhere down the line how Mr Mime ended up the Ketchums before Ash started his journey). I have already seen one story where Ash starts in the Hoenn Region called Conquering Hoenn but again this is my take. The truth is originally this was my take on Ash taking his first journey with Meowth but it evolved into this, though my experience through the Kanto region is mainly through the anime as I never played Red and Blue so unless they get their own remake on the 3DS or put onto their virtual console (** **HINT-HINT NINTENDO!** **) I don't think I would ever able to play them. In preparation I have even started a new save game on Omega Ruby (which I still have yet to actually beat though and this is also just an excuse for me to play through the game). Yeah the fact that Ash have moved into Littleroot (just like the Omega Ruby) when I thought of it reminds me of a line from the first chapter of Ash and May's New Adventure though it is quite different from what is happening in this story.**

 **Yeah I do plan making the future chapters longer. This is just a prologue for now.**


	2. Choosing a Stater

Our story truly begins a month later in Littleroot Town inside the Hoenn Region. In what was now the Ketchum home Ash yawned loudly as he got up and smiled at the calendar and today's date was marked with a star. Today he picks his Starter Pokemon and begins his journey as a future Pokemon Master! Rushing downstairs he saw Delia dishing out the breakfast with Mr Mime and Meowth already sitted.

"Glad to see you up twerp, today is the day you go from being my host's son to being my first client as a Pokemon trainer manager!" Meowth said with glee as Ash sat down on his seat and the two began tucking in at the breakfast. "You know I was thinking you might need a nickname." Meowth told him once he was finished "I heard of this water Pokemon trainer back in Kanto who was known as 'the Tomboyish Mermaid' and this gym leader who went by 'the Nature Loving Princess'!" Meowth said as Ash was finishing his breakfast.

"Before you get changed Ash, I picked out this outfit for you to go on your journey." Delia said handing Ash some clothes. Ash thanked her as he went upstairs with Delia telling Meowth that she picked out something for Meowth as well. Ash soon got changed into the clothes his mother had given him and took a look in the mirror.

He was wearing a red and white cap, black shirt, dark blue short sleeved jacket with white lines, black fingerless gloves, red wrist bands, grey pants and sneakers that were red, black, white and blue. Ash walked downstairs to see Meowth wearing a purple bowtie that Delia put on him which he did not seem to mind. "That's us going to the lab to get my first Pokemon mum." Ash told Delia as they waved to her.

"Come back to show me what you picked and I will have packed some essentials for your journey." Delia told as they gone through the front gate and she shut the door sighing that her son was growing up. Ash loved talking about how he could not wait to become a trainer and today is the day his new life begins.

Ash looked into his pocket and got out Professor Oak's number which he took with him before he went downstairs, Professor Oak gave it to him so they could keep in touch once he began his journey. "Will have to remember to give a call to Professor Oak today, now where is Professor Birch's lab?" Ash questioned as Meowth stopped his daydream of being a high profile trainer manager to realise he did not know where it was either.

"Okay so we lost some time getting some directions, but at least we are here. But next time twerp let's make sure we know where we are going before we go there..." Meowth said looking up to Ash as they arrived at the outside of Professor Birch's lab. "As soon as you go in there and choose your starter twerp, we will be going out and start planning an illustrious career that will lead to fame, fortune..." Meowth said but his monologue was interrupted by the arrival of a girl rushing by and stopping on her bike.

Meowth had jumped into Ash's arms and he put him down with Meowth wanting to give this girl a piece of his mind. The girl got off her bike and Ash saw that she had short brown hair, a red and white bandana, a black and red shirt, white and black gloves, black shorts, white skirt and red and yellow shoes. "Hi, are you here for your starter as well?" Ash asked in a friendly tone but Meowth did not look so friendly to the girl.

"Yeah, sorry if I scared your Pokemon and I am surprised you caught him if you don't have your starter yet." The girl said and looked confused as Ash groaned. Ash looked at Meowth and knew he was about to erupt.

"I WAS NOT CAUGHT, I JUST LIVE WITH HIS FAMILYA ND I AM GOING TO BE HIS MANAGER! ANYWAY, WHAT IS THE BIG IDEA IN TRYING TO RUN ME OVER ANYWAY?" Meowth screamed and the girl looked scared at Meowth's outburst. Ash glared at Meowth as he put him down and asked him to calm down.

"Sorry about Meowth, my mum and I took him in and he is going to be my manager when I become a Pokemon trainer." Ash explained and the girl looked surprised. "I'm Ash Ketchum." Ash said offering his hand which the girl took.

"Thanks, my name is May Maple and once again I am sorry for scaring you're... Manager." The girl said with a sheepish look as she considered the last word carefully. "Do you want to go in and pick our Pokemon together?" May asked and Ash nodded as they went inside with Meowth not too far behind.

"You must be Ash, Professor Oak a month ago told me to expect you since you were moving here." Professor Birch said shaking Ash's hand and then looked down at May. "Yes he did say you found a talking Pokemon who is apparently going to be your manager." Professor Birch said smiling down at the proud looking Meowth again.

"Nice to see you again May, I can see how much you have grown since I last saw you." Professor Birch said and May waved to him. Seeing the look on the faces of both Ash and Meowth, Professor Birch then explained "May here is a daughter of a friend of mine, I was expecting here to come here as well. If you follow me then I can show you to the Hoenn Starters."

Professor Birch then showed him to his desk and gave them both strange devices, "These are your Pokedexes, everytime you see a new Pokemon their date will instantly be stored into them. They can also act as your identification for contests and tournaments." Professor Birch told them as the two kids looked at their new devices in awe. "Now here the time to choose your starters are here."

Professor Birch then took out three Pokeballs and threw him in the air which caused three Pokemon to come flying out. "Mudkip the water Pokemon, Torchic the fire Pokemon and Treecko the plant Pokemon." Professor Birch told them as Ash and May looked at the three Pokemon. Meowth was eyeing the three Pokemon very carefully.

"The first of your Pokemon team twerp, we need to make sure that we pick a real champion." Meowth said with his paws to his chin but Ash was trying to decide on his own. Ash looked towards the Treecko and it seemed to want to come near Ash.

"Do you want to be my Pokemon, Treecko?" Ash asked the plant Pokemon and it gave an excited sound. "I think I want to pick Treecko here." Ash said as Professor Birch then recalled Treecko and gave the Pokeball to Ash.

"Okay the Grass one huh, I guess we can work with him..." Meowth said noticing that May looked alarmed looking at the other two as if something was bothering here. "Wonder what is wrong with here..." Meowth said as May was now looking at Torchic.

"He looks cute; I want to pick Torchic please." May told Professor Birch as Torchic was also recalled into his Pokeball and given to May. Mudkip seemed to be a bit disappointed that he wasn't picked but Ash looked down to him and told him that he was sure he would get his own trainer soon. This seemed to cheer the Mudkip up as it was then recalled into his Pokeball.

"Now here are some Pokeballs for your journey, they are always available in Marts if you run out." Professor Birch said handing them the Pokeballs which they put away. "Now you two are ready for your Pokemon journey."

"I guess I will see you again sometime May." Ash said walking off with Meowth waving to her as she was getting on her bike and waved back. After getting back to the house Delia gave Ash a bag filled with money, food and spare clothes for his trip. "I guess that means we can start our journey now..." Ash said and Meowth walking in the streets not knowing about what was going to happen...

 **Yes I know Ash and May did not start their journeys at the same time but I am changing it here!**


End file.
